Pulchritudism
by MaeveArte
Summary: She just attended the soiree for her beloved childhood friend. As a lady of the court, she is obliged to do and act as one. Unfortunately for her, she is HIS goddess. Lady Sakura, 7th Baroness of Haruno, is his. Sakura is his to own, his to worship, even if he self-destructed. M for sex, torture, language, theme.[SasuSaku. In-progress. Victorian era AU.]
1. Pulchritudism 01

_**Obsessive love**_ _is a condition in which one person feels an overwhelming obsessive desire to possess another person toward whom one feels a strong attraction, with an inability to accept failure or rejection._

* * *

It has been a very windy night of September as the moon was nothing but dark silhouette behind the clouds. Everyone, unbeknownst, has been enjoying the soiree that night. Winter was sure fast approaching the Great Kingdom of Konohagakure.

The said occasion was hosted by Minato, 5th Duke of Uzumaki in their large manor. The grand celebration was dedicated for the coming-of-age ceremony of his beloved and only son, Naruto, future Duke of Uzumaki.

Sure the family is pleased, as many of their colleagues attended and shared their words of congratulations for the said boy. Naruto, on the other hand, was tired of these formalities and was currently waiting for the arrival of his best friend.

"Naruto…"

"Ah… Sakura-chan!" he glimmered when he heard that too familiar tone of his best friend's voice. Sakura was very pleased to see him after spending a year at Amegakure to study under Lady Shizune, Countess of Dan and former lady-in-waiting of Queen Tsunade, the current monarch of the Konohagakure. He grew taller than she remembered and his facial features had become more distinct and mature.

As she expected, the blonde man was still emitting the same shine like how she remembered it when they were young. His blue eyes were still as clear as the sky like how the girl remembered those orbs that is full of life and hope.

While approaching Naruto, the pinkette accidentally bumped to a tall man who has skin as white as an ivory white. Sakura was deeply embarrassed of what happened.

"I am deeply regretful, sir," she uttered out of sincerity while she bent her knees and bowed her head before him.

The dark-haired noble was wearing black coat with a collar, waistcoat, and breeches of deep blue trimmed in gold braid. His natural spiky black hair did even great wonder to his looks.

He looked intensely at the girl as if she was a little specimen under his black orbs. His black orbs were screaming mystery, enigmatic…. And _danger_.

Sakura was taken back at this, and she anxiously offered him a small smile before excusing herself. _Before she embarrassed herself more_.

The tall man with black hair and onx orbs only stared at the pinkette as she walked further away from him.

"Hn."

* * *

"Are you in any trouble?" asked Naruto as he noticed how downfallen her expression was.

Her eyes flickered briefly before smiling weakly and bowed down as a sign of curtsy. "Nothing is needed to be fused about. More importantly, congratulations for your coming-of-age, Naruto."

He smiled as bright as the sun. Naruto also curtsied and said, "The pleasure is mine."

Lady Sakura, 7th Baroness of Haruno, the eldest and only daughter of Baron and Baroness Haruno, was still adjusting her life in the court. Being a woman has sometimes disheartened Sakura especially that only men had the privilege to gain proper education. Women were nothing but property to be owned by men; and their life was not even theirs to live in.

It was something etched in her mind that she never admitted, even with her other best friend Lady Ino, Countess of Yamanaka.

She sighed briefly. Having strange hair coloring and jade green eyes didn't even help in boosting her confidence. Even if she was currently wearing red evening bustle dress with a bertha neckline don with , none could ever change the almost non-existent rights for women. _No one_.

Straightening her senses back, Sakura chose to focus herself in the celebration and began having some small conversation with other nobles – even if she hated such superficial traditions of their homeland.

After exchanging some short dialogue with other nobles and accepting some dance invitations, Sakura excused herself and went out the balcony for some fresh air. She unwittingly went to a small garden and roamed around while enjoying the cold breeze of the month.

Sakura then sensed that she was not alone. Before she could react, a big hand covered her mouth with a handkerchief. All she could remember was darkness enveloped her sight.

* * *

Dark. Red. _Blood_.

These were the first things Sakura saw when she opened her jade green eyes. She didn't know where she was except for the cage where the petty girl was lying down. It was made of gold and resembled a bird's cage, much to Sakura's terror.

Her breathing became more rapid and the girl could feel how she was deprived of air due to realization that don to her. An excruciating pain and heavy level of dizziness enveloped Sakura's mind while processing what truly happened to her.

Only dim light that entered from the crevices beyond the big door at her front gave little illumination to the surroundings. Even if it was very hard to see clearly, Sakura still noticed how intricate the designs were on the red walls.

Judging from the material where the cage was made, Sakura inferred she was kidnapped by another noble. But who would do so?

What is the reason why?

Sakura was alerted when she heard footsteps beyond the big door. Her heart began to beat in a very abnormal pace. She couldn't comprehend everything.

The pink-haired baroness felt air left her lungs as she looked at her abductor before her. Sakura couldn't see clear view at first but she knew that her abductor was a man.

"What do you want of me?" she finally whispered while staring intently at the man. Even if fear enveloped her very being, Sakura still voiced out the question ringing in her head.

The man walked forward the cage and knelt down. "Is that even a question, Lady Sakura?"

Shock was even understatement of what she felt. Sakura finally registered who the man was.

He was the man she accidentally bumped in the party! _'Why is he doing this? How did he know my name? Is he going to punish me? Is this the only purpose of us women in this rotten society?'_

The ebony-haired noble simply smirked before he easily pulled Sakura's leg from the cage causing the latter to yelp.

"A beautiful ivory legs, indeed. It was so much better than I thought. How smooth your silky skin is. To think I waited so much…"

"N-no… P-ple..ase…"

Nothing but fear enveloped her very soul. To think that the very soul of a man to be corrupted as he, it should never be a wonder why he left nothing but sorrow and catastrophe on the roads he led.

"You shall never fly away from me; you will be mine forever," he whispered dangerously.

Sakura, out of desperation, tried pulling her legs from him. She gasped so hard when she couldn't feel her legs anymore.

"W-what did you do to me? Have I wronged you?!" the pinkette cried.

The dark noble only laughed vivaciously as if he just won the ultimate trophy. "You never wronged anyone; you never did… I merely remove your wings so you can't fly anymore."

"I-i…" The baroness bit her lips and calmed herself for a bit before speaking again in a low voice. "Why do you do such morbid things unto me? Aren't you afraid of what will become of you?"

"Why would I?" he asked before planting some kisses on her legs, much to Sakura's disdain. "…If you will be mine forever. I love every inch of you."

Her face cringed with unfathomable level of fear; she never met such noble with barbaric behavior.

"You don't know my name as I don't know yours. How can you proclaim love without any proof? How can you proclaim that I am yours if I am already owned by the other?"

Without a second thought, the noble pulled out golden roundel dagger out of small scabbard on his belt. It has intricate flower design with a _uchiwa_ fan emblem embossed at the tip of the handle.

"See this?"

Sakura remained silent. Yet, her heart was racing and only knew nothing but danger that could occur in any minute.

"I'm the only one who loves you. Your little hands, your alluring jade green orbs, your small feet, your pinkish cheeks; all of it is mine. All of it, _Sakura_."

"H-ho–"

Sakura felt the cold metal blade of the dagger against her lips, sending thousands of bolts inside her trembling body. Her eyes widened and couldn't anything but stare back at the black-haired man.

"Shhh… Love finds ways. Keep that in mind."

Next thing she knew, the noble stabbed her left eye with the dagger he was holding without any second thoughts.

 _Enucleation._ He enucleated her left eye perfectly as if he was trained for this. His onyx orbs glimmered in delight while he was watching the variations of pain plastered on the pinkette's face as she scream like there is no tomorrow. _How beautiful she was in his eyes_.

He then left her in the dark room. _Broken, helpless, shattered._

The crimson liquid stained her surroundings. She would definitely die any moment if the lady was left in that state _alone_.

 _Weak._ She was too weak to move even for an inch.

Sakura tried to reach out her hand out but not a single ounce of energy flowed inside her body and she couldn't move even for a little. She was like a broken marionette.

She couldn't remember what she had done wrong to be in such awful mess. She had been a very obedient child of her parents amidst her headstrong attitude that sometimes brought her in heap of trouble. Sakura just couldn't fathom when – and why she deserved such pain.

Sakura couldn't do anything but to close her remaining emerald orbs and wish that Death will only carried her away from the hell she was in.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Yay! I'm back with new SasuSaku story! Unlike my first SasuSaku fiction, the story will have multiple chapters. I am so thankful for evryone who supported my story, "Something Beautiful" especially anonymousfetishes, Emily da great, shisui'sbrat and XxCaroxX. I will do my best to improve.**

 **Moreover, this story is inspired by the Vocaloid song, Tragedy of Chateu Cepage, by Gackpo (My main bias is Kagamine twins especially Kagamine Len in Vocaloid fandom, though).**

 **So, please critic and review my work if you deemed it necessary. It will definitely help me. I am so grateful for everyone who will read my story. I hope for your enjoyment.**

 **Ciao!**

 **~MaeveArte**


	2. Pulchritudism 02

"The bravest thing I ever did was continuing my life when I wanted to die."

― **Juliette Lewis**

* * *

"But we don't have much time Father!" a painful scream heard that morning. 

The blonde gentleman was very furious. Sakura – his very best friend whom he owed a lot of things – has disappeared few nights ago. Her parents were going all-out in search of their only daughter. They couldn't even sleep even for a second until they would found any traces of their beloved rosette. 

Naruto couldn't do nothing but blame his idiotic self. Oh, how he hated himself for letting Sakura slip from his eyesight! 

"As I have told you, Naruto," Minato calmly began. "We can't rush our every movement now. Her abductor could have set his eyes on us. Whoever he is, I'm sure he will monitor those who will try to take Lady Sakura back." 

The future duke only grimaced. "But still, Father. How could you know that it only took one person to abduct my friend? How could you be so sure that this immoral human is observing us?" 

The current duke adjusted on his seat and sighed before he looked straight to his son's cerulean blue eyes. 

"Lady Sakura was abducted quietly and it was surely done in a place where no one could find her. To do so, a well-developed plan is needed and only one perpetrator if possible. Having some companion would only get the attention of those who attended the party. Also, Lady Sakura is a beauty to reckon with. It is very hard for a nobleman to ignore such otherworldly splendor." 

Naruto grunted because he knew his father was right. What could he do this time? What could he do to help the one who encourage him to follow his dreams when everyone did not? What he could do to save the one who believe in his strength when no one could? 

"What can I do then, Father?" the blonde asked. "What can I help with? Tell me what I can do!" 

Minato sighed in defeat. "You have to stay still and wait for further information. I will demand your presence immediately if there will be news on Lady Sakura's whereabouts." 

Even if he didn't want to, the blonde lad curtsied himself before retreating back to his own room. 

He needed to take some actions. _For Sakura's sake_. 

* * *

When the lady slowly opened her jade green orbs, only faint light from the lamp welcomed her. Sakura bitterly scowled. 

_'_ _I still managed to live for another day, huh?'_ she thought. 

She tried to teach her legs and only tears flown from her remaining eye. Sakura then realized that a clean bandage was warped around her left orb. _'He must have done this. How cruel…'_

The pink-haired baroness swallowed all of her sobs as she pictured the faces of her beloved parents in her mind. 

All Sakura could imagine were her distraught parents mourning as if there was no hope in saving her. All she could see were black. The world was dyed in gray… and no one would ever know the truth. _Ever_. 

She couldn't afford to stay like that. She couldn't afford to die in vain. She couldn't fathom how painful it could be for her parents if she died for naught. There must be a way! 

The pinkette roamed her green orb around the dark room and fully examined its details. She found nothing until she noticed a small object beside the lamp. Since the lamp was on a small table near the cage she was in, the lady tried to reach it. 

A small creak was then heard causing a wild fire of fear to envelop her very soul. Her heart pumped so fast as if it would jump out of her chest. 

_'_ _He's here… He is definitely here!'_

"Sakura… Oh, dear Sa-ku-ra." The very man laughed… A very dubious and ominous laughter. 

The raven-haired man walked slowly towards the cage as his piercing onyx orbs carefully observed the lady crumbled in terror. 

He liked it. The dark-haired man _loved_ how the pinkette was shaking in fear. It was… enticing. A very beautiful scene to behold. 

"What are you trying to do my dear sweet Sakura?" 

Sakura tried oppressing the fear that swells inside of her being before speaking almost like a whisper. "I could have asked you the same." 

The black noble laughed menacingly as he stared at her trembling body whose jade orb were telling him something otherwise. 

"Growing some backbones, aren't we?" 

He then brusquely grabbed Sakura's right leg and pulled it out of the cage causing the latter winced in pain. The raven-haired man licked her leg as if it was a very sweet candy causing Sakura to cringe in fear. 

"Isn't your leg as sweet as candy? How delicious could it be if it is served on my platter?" he uttered as he laughed ominously akin to a man who already lost the sense of reality. 

Sakura's very body was trembling out of fear. She can hear how heart beat so fast that her voice has been shattered and not a sound could be heard. 

The baroness couldn't feel her legs anymore; but the lady knew how disgusting and dangerous the man was. 

She could die _any minute_. 

The pinkette could have chosen death by now; but she has chosen to live in order to see tomorrow. It was a better choice than naught. 

She also desired to know _this man's_ true objective. To know the answer to all of her _why's_. 

To achieve such outcome, she must do something. Sakura must do something so she could save herself from her own pitiful situation. 

It would be a mind game between her and _him_. 

That is her vow. 

The lady will do everything she could to save her pitiful self. She has to… She _needed_ to. 

Her jade orb reflected an emotion burning inside her soul. The very man was shocked as he stared at Sakura's bright eye. It reflected something he couldn't pinpoint what it is. It is something… _different_. It is something that fueled his crazy side. It is something… his insane soul _can't_ resist. 

He laughed creepily. "I didn't expect this. Hahaha! I didn't expect this!" 

The black noble then pulled a sharp stiletto out from his scabbard on his belt. Its cold blade touched Sakura's leg, making the latter shiver. She could feel the venom of the man's craziness from the blade's tip as it touched her hind leg. 

"You can see this, right? This is my declaration of my love for you, my beloved blossom…" 

Within those seconds, the rosette could imagine what her abductor would do to her. She couldn't do anything but to look away. She couldn't do anything just like how she couldn't do anything for her own life. 

_'_ _Women are supposed to be weak in front of their lords, Sakura. We need to follow only one single rule and it is to obey them…'_

She hated herself for it. Sakura never liked the norms of the society. 

Few seconds had passed, yet she didn't feel any kind of pain. Instead, a loud scorching scream was heard. 

It was from the black noble man. 

He was writhing in tremendous pain as he unconsciously dropped the stiletto and her leg. He pulled his raven-colored locks forcibly as he stepped backward before he banged his head repeatedly on the left wall. 

Sakura was so frightened of the sight. It was like watching a tremendous demon dancing a song of madness. 

The man is _the_ king of demons itself. 

The black-haired noble then looked up and stared at the dark ceiling. The small light from the lamp barely lit his face making the poor lady shudder. 

She could see… death in his dangerous onyx pools. 

Sakura unconsciously crawled backwards using her hands as only support to her trembling body. But after a while, she tried crawling towards the table beside the cage she was in. 

_'_ _Just a little bit more and I will reach it…'_ she thought. _'Just a little bit mo– "_

"Sasuke." 

She froze in her position. 

"Sasuke is my name," he whispered using a cold yet tender voice. 

The baroness couldn't believe what she had heard. Sakura was utterly shocked. She didn't expect it. 

His black orbs shifted its vision to her. Sasuke – as what the man had called himself – smiled lovingly before he went towards the cage and carried the table out of the room with him. 

For a moment, Sakura stayed in that position before realizing what just occurred. Horror then took over her soul as realization sink in. 

That man. That man said his name. That man _smiled_ as if nothing was wrong. That man was going to do _something_. 

The poor rosette was sure of that. 

Sakura could only close her eyes and clasped her hands together. Only dry tears fell from her only eye. _'Mother, Father. Please be safe. Naruto, may the Heaven's guidance be with you and save me from this hell... Let me see everyone once more.'_

How wrong she was.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Whoah! Thank you for the reviews especially to anonymousfetishes, ILoveSxS, sasusakulovessarada, misochistSandy, and YoungBlossom. I am really sorry for not having a very intense update. You could say it is like the calm before the storm.**

 **Reply to YoungBlossom: As for the stabbing on Sakura's eye, there is quite a good reason why that happened. There are much more mysteries regarding Sasuke and Sakura that everyone should anticipate.**

 **So once again, thank you so much for the support!**

 **Ciao!**

 **~MaeveArte**


End file.
